The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The increase in electronic commerce over the Internet has resulted in a growing demand for websites to track customer's behavior and activities on these websites. Tracking this activity enables the owners of the website to better under-stand their customers. Measurement data gathered may e.g. relate to what customers look at, how long they stay, what they buy, how they came on to the website, how they move around on the website or how they interact with the website etc. By studying this measurement data, owners of websites have been able to improve their website by making modifications to the functionality, navigation and design of the website.
Known website statistics solutions process and/or post-process the measurement data using a single processor. Moreover the full measurement data of a site is read in memory for processing. The number of visitors of websites may be very large. This requires high capacity systems in terms of CPU power, memory and storage for processing, storing and post-processing the measurement data.
In view of the above, there is a demand for an improved method for processing measurement data for website statistics.